Unforgettable
by Angel of Fate1
Summary: -FE7; one-shot- The first impression people make will always stay with you.


Hitomi: I'm not sure what made me write this. And truth be told, I may have to rewrite it if need be (because I'm pretty sure I've made mistakes again, ahaha; that and I feel that the ending's somewhat abrupt and just lacking something). I just wanted to write something about these two again because this couple lacks fics in the Fire Emblem fandom. Oh yeah, this takes place when you recruit this particular person in Hector's mode in case you're wondering. I also had some references of their supports scattered here and there, hence their first impressions of each other.

Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

**Unforgettable**

「_The first impression people make will always stay with you._」

* * *

The axe and sword did the talking for them as the respective owners charged into the fray for the kill. While neither one of them had expected this, it was also somewhat odd on how this wasn't surprising; in reality, all they did was took this situation calm, calculating but cautious preparation. War was everywhere and you couldn't trust anyone but yourself, you couldn't defend anyone but yourself. While you're at it, you might as well throw something away in exchange for those goals.

For him, it was to become the strongest warrior to ever live. For her, it only served as a reluctant but permanent link to her kin.

Parry, strike, and counter; steps of a repetitive but strangely elegant dance made up of instincts and quick thinking, of sharp blades and determination to outdo each other. A fiery glare clashed with an icy indifference as they met head on with locked eye contact, their weapons struck against each other in the throes of a struggle of testing each other's strength.

He couldn't lie to himself now, he met his match. This woman was the greatest warrior he's ever met and Elimine be damned, for he had his pride, he would never admit that out loud. That face of hers was of blank, collected composure this whole time, though there had been a hint of emotion – frustration? maybe a grudging acknowledgment? – every now and then. Her willpower to defeat him was astounding but, in some ways, her own form of obstinacy.

And yet, as they pulled away from their collision with weapons drawn up and wary assessment from their sudden distance, a small part of him couldn't help but still marvel at her after all of this time they've been dueling.

She was striking; striking with those dark eyes that now bore serenity and long, black locks that fluttered to one side of her from the wind that blew by. The way that she handled her sword properly but, at the same time, in her own way: a fighting style that was both graceful and deadly. Even before taking up combat with her, he already knew by observation that she was a formidable opponent and an unrelenting one at that. With her aloof demeanor and lethal strokes of her blade, it was no wonder she was renowned as the Sword Princess.

From what she's learned about this man from fighting alone, there was one thing that stood out so very clearly: he was too stubborn to give up, let alone die. Brash, hotheaded, and single-minded was all she thought of him now as he'd let out a battle cry with a wild swing of his axe or how he had commented– or rather, bragged – with a big grin on how she would regret crossing paths with him.

If he was an idiot, would he really do this? And if this really was the case of idiocy, then why did he go through with this, anyway?

However, she couldn't help but even be in awe of him for that same trait (one could call it a double-edged sword): being determined to overcome adversary, no matter where the circumstances stood, be it for good or for ill. His desire to be stronger, be it for himself or for his loved ones, was also admirable. Reckless as he was with his axe, he still managed to wield it with a mesmerizing fluency as his eyes lit up with a sense of accomplishment. As strange as it sounded, she could tell he was passionate for fighting.

How could anyone want such a cruel thing? She knew she didn't, she only took up the sword arts because of someone she loved and admired.

But for him to embrace his axe just like he would embrace his will to live his life as it was now… Wasn't that something to be appreciated too?

_What a demon__ if I've ever seen one. _He thought gruffly, running in to make his move and swung his axe downwards.

_Poor fool.__ He will die if this keeps up. _She sighed softly, running in and flicking her wrists to swing her blade while blocking his weapon.

Let the rivalry begin.


End file.
